


You know what I am not good at writing

by NariaLucy96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NariaLucy96/pseuds/NariaLucy96
Summary: I don't know if anyone is interestedOr would beBut can I collab with someone?...I like puzzling seeming random factsUse too many desciptive wordsAnd like relationships...Within UndertaleOr the alterate undertales
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	You know what I am not good at writing

I don't think this will work  
But I at least need to ask  
I have other writings  
But I would like to try this  
Even just an idea  
A sentence  
Anything that grabs my attention  
I can't say I do all  
And I can't be sure even if you are the only one  
That I will do it  
This will be deleted sometime


End file.
